Steel Nargacuga
The Steel Nargacuga is a rare subspecies of Nargacuga, the guild only orders the slaying of this monster to High and G ranking Hunters. Physiology It retains the overall aspect of a Nargacuga, with a strong and aerodynamic Steel-like exoskeleton, it's usually bigger than the average Nargacuga and has stronger limbs. During rage mode some parts of its armor will stand up and add to its damage output, and making its tail into a spiked bludgeon. It has been observed in the volcano sharpening its wings against whetstones and attacking the local wyverns such as Gravios, Uragaan and Rathalos, it is believed that the steel covering was developed a long time ago to be able to prey on other heavily armored monsters, unlike Nargacuga and Green Nargacuga, who prefer to prey on Herbivores and other small monsters, Steel Nargacuga will attempt to kill, usually with high success, any other large monster without distinction, these include, but are not limited to, Rathalos, Basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios, Uragaan, Steel Uragaan, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Crimson Qurupeco, Agnaktor, Lunastra, Teostra and Yian Kut-Ku. Abilities With its increased bulk and stronger limbs, being crushed by a Steel Narga and surviving will leave you with the Crushed ailment, severely decreasing speed and control and making you unable to take out your weapons, this can only be cured with First Aid Meds, Mega Potions or Max Potions. Its wingblades are sharper than a normal Nargacuga's, being able to cut through Gravios armor, and small spikes rise around the edge when enraged. It uses the tail as a spiked bludgeon when enraged, being able to inflict Crushed ailment as well as induce KO status. G-Rank Steel Nargacugas exhibit interesting abilities, it can produce a flash from its mouth, attaching rocks and debris into its tail with the spikes and a stronger roar that can damage and blow away nearby targets. Behavior Like common Nargacugas, Steel Nargacuga is cautious, but will forfeit any stealth tactics upon selecting its prey, at which point it becomes a fearless and unstoppable force. When fighting it will usually use all of its power most of the time, only unleashing its true potential when enraged. Habitat Normally found in Volcanic Areas, sometimes it may travel to places that catch its attention, some hunters have seen Steel Nargacugas clinging to one side of a tower climbing it. In some rare occasions, it goes to attack human settlements, hunters are hired to repel the monster when this happens, but not without leaving a trail of disaster. Attacks Ditches most of Nargacuga's attacks for a more violent approach to combat. *Acrobatics: While being heavy, it still is an acrobatic monster, capable of jumping around and above its target doing frontal and back flips, and running at high speeds while turning with great control. *Bludgeon Tail: Faces away from its prey and attacks with the tail, crushing it against the floor several times, this produces small earthquakes when enraged. **Final Blow: When enraged it will also sweep its tail two times after smashing, it can also do the 360° slash and meteor crush instead. *360° Slash: Spins in place once with its wings extended. **Dual: When enraged it will rotate two times. *Meteor Crush: When there's enough distance it will jump towards its prey and land on its back. **Speed Recover: When enraged it may also spin suddenly and flip itself in the process. *It is also able to do some common pseudowyvern attacks, such as running towards its foes and throwing chunks of rocks. G-Rank Only Attacks: *Overdrive: Roars and its spikes stand up with more control than when enraged normally, also gains a faint glow. **Done instead of Enraging in G-Rank when its life is endangered. *Flash: Roars and produces a flash from its body. *Attachment: It takes a random object with its tail and keeps it until it breaks, these can range from logs, rocks, debris, dead monsters and living minions, increasing the damage output from tail attacks and adding poison ailment if it attaches a dead Iodrome or a group of Ioprey. *Wall-Ceiling Climbing: When moving it may also cling onto ceilings and walls, keeping its acrobatics and using new melee maneuvers to its advantage. *Max Spin: Spins in place while also jumping, landing somewhere else while spinning the whole time. *Spearhead: Takes an aerodynamic stance, arms in the front preparing to pounce, body laid back and tail completely stretched and still, and then jumps with great strenght towards its target, sliding with its belly. Devil Steel Panther An uncommon variant, featuring longer spikes and two horns traveling backwards to keep dynamics, it has more attacks such as rolling like an Uragaan, standing in its hind legs and attacking in a human-like fashion, unleashing a more powerful flash and grabbing small monsters with its mouth. Notes *Steel Nargacuga usually sleeps on top of stone mountains, due to the lack of trees in Volcanic Areas. **Recently, a group of scholars planted a tree near the nest of a Steel Nargacuga, but the monster knocked it down and attached it to its tail, using it to attack a nearby Rathalos. *Steel Nargacuga is not affected by Sonic Bombs or Flash Bombs. **Studies done on a dead Steel Nargacuga revealed a strong glass-like extra layer in the eyes that diminishes light sources. *The scales below its armor are soft, without the armor it looks like a red Nargacuga with black stripes, probably the same color of its ancestor, since it would have needed the stealth to stay alive before producing the exoskeleton. *It is unknown how it exactly produces its flash, but studies reveal that the upper teeth are similar to nova crystals and the lower ones to flint. *Certain specimens had underdeveloped Thunder Sacs on them, suggesting that in the future they will also be able to use Thunder-Based attacks. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern